The objective in this grant proposal is to employ immunochemical, biochemical and microscopic techniques to develop a chromosome model which satisfies the biochemical, genetic and morphological properties of chromosomes and chromatin. Specifically it is proposed to localize the constituents of chromosomes to specific regions along the chromosome. DNA's can be localized by means of their base composition, and their specific sequence, while protein constituents can be localized by immunochemical techniques.